


【花店&校园AU】可视花香

by Guinevere960717



Series: 各种单篇AU [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 各种单篇AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955602





	【花店&校园AU】可视花香

01.

全圆佑坐在观众席上眯起眼睛，额头渗出汗水却不因天气炎热。检录处的广播喊了三次权顺荣的名字，三次都落空了。第四次的话音刚落，橙色背心的身影才慢慢地从更衣室里晃出来。

「真是的，」全圆佑心想。「就算是私立学校代表来玩票，也别这样吧。」

他看不见权顺荣的脸，只能对着那一头柔软的金发发呆。

「不要受伤就行。」他又想。

今天很奇怪。权顺荣甚至在跨第一个栏的时候几乎被绊倒。全圆佑不由自主地站起身，却被后面的人按着肩膀坐下了。权顺荣刚过终点线就猛地停了下来，额头磕在了滚烫的塑胶跑道上，印子在两年之后仍然依稀可辨。

02.

五点五分。

全圆佑抬起卷帘，把玻璃门顶住，再把标志性的大筒白玫瑰推到廊檐下。权顺荣坐在柜台后试图制止上下眼皮的推拉，整个人无意识地不时颤抖。他的男朋友站在台阶上注视了他一会儿，没想好是该把他抱回被窝呢，还是干脆适应一会儿早晨的温度。最后他把椅背上的旧校服拽出来，说着梦话的小仓鼠裹进去，整理起收银机来。

“哇，欧巴以前也在十七中吗？”权顺荣听到这个声音，一激灵弹了起来。

“是啊。”全圆佑听起来对这个问题兴趣缺缺，眼神转向了大捆包装纸。

“是前辈啊。”女孩子口气兴奋，像是被轻轻摇晃了的樱桃味可乐，虽然粉红的气体充足，但也不至于冲破瓶盖。“那我能叫声‘圆佑学长’啦？”

称呼的主人利落地削掉花刺系好蝴蝶结，把玫瑰花放进对方怀里，“我现在不是不读书了吗。”

女孩抱着大束火红的花朵一蹦一跳地走了，裙摆和书包都和她本人一样雀跃。柜台里的观众心情却绝非如此。

“给我念《我希望我能做得好》。”权顺荣小声说。

“已经开门了。”全圆佑诧异地看着权顺荣几乎撇到地心的小嘴。

“给我念。”权顺荣抬高了声音。

“十五遍了。不念。”

“给我念！”权顺荣的声音更高了，“念”字甚至破了音。

“您是要送给母亲的吗？”全圆佑笑着站了起来，“这种搭配怎么样？”

03.

“哥真的不上学了？”金珉奎的眼睛睁圆了。“真的？”

“嗯。”全圆佑抬起手指放在嘴唇上，又指了指卧室里紧紧缩成一团的权顺荣。“顺荣也不上了。”

“什么‘也’啊！”金珉奎用气音不满地抗议，“明明医生说什么事也没有。”

“但你看到他的腿了。”全圆佑的目光停在对面的街道上， 

“一下子就看不见了，路也走不了了。”金珉奎小声地说，“怎么可能呢。”

“圆佑……”床上的人醒了，无助地喊着，声音带上了哭腔。“圆佑呀……”

“哦！”全圆佑拍了拍金珉奎的肩膀以示安慰，冲着屋里回答道，“睡醒了吗？”

04.

“又吵架了？”金珉奎咬着热狗含含糊糊地问。

“噢。”全圆佑正清点着抽屉里的零钱，同样含含糊糊地回答。

“干嘛这样。”金珉奎看全圆佑不理会自己，又把目光挪回了夕阳里推着权顺荣飞跑的徐明浩身上。

“不纵容无理取闹罢了。”全圆佑把钱磕一磕，拿皮筋利落地捆好。“对谁都一样。”

“诶咦——”

“存钱去了。”全圆佑摘下围裙扔在椅背上，“记得把地上的渣子扫干净。”

“啊，真是！”高个子男孩咕哝了一声，“怪不得顺荣哥不高兴。” 

“先搞定明浩再来指导我吧。”

05.

“说了晚上九点之后不可以听有声书了吧。”全圆佑把耳机接头拔下来。

“你又不给我读。”权顺荣探出手臂去抢，只抓到了全圆佑的手。

“今天要做账啊，做账。”全圆佑揉了揉他的后颈，安慰孩子一样说。

“切。”权顺荣把校服扔到全圆佑身上，气哼哼地缩进被子。“坏男人。”

“哦吼。”全圆佑毫不示弱地扔出重磅炸弹，“周末的庆典不去了。”

“别要挟我。”被子里探出一颗小脑袋，“现在我就打电话让胜澈哥过来揍你。”

“他现在可不跟你一队了。”全圆佑盯着帐本心不在焉地回答。随后他过于迟缓地意识到自己说错话了。

屋里突然安静了一会儿。小脑袋又慢慢缩了回去。

“对不起。”全圆佑慌张地把笔放下坐到床边，“生气了吗？”

“……”

“……”

“没有啦。”权顺荣的声音藏在棉被里，闷闷的。“是实话而已。”

全圆佑希望自己能松口气，但显然不行。“念书吗？”

“我困了。”权顺荣吸着鼻子朝床中心拱了拱，“晚安啦。”

06.

“哎——俯卧撑算什么，”权顺荣叉着腰高声坏笑，“怎么说也得抱着净汉哥跑啊。”

“少来了你。”崔胜澈慌张地去捂他的嘴，小心地回头确认围栏边打瞌睡的人没听到。

“圆——佑——呀！”权顺荣高声喊，“快点！”

「又拿我当赌注了。」全圆佑把书靠在栏杆上捶着腿站起来。

“怎么样，”权顺荣把手臂搭在全圆佑的肩膀上，全圆佑专心致志地抽出纸巾试图吸干他后脑上滴滴答答的汗珠。“我赢了，哥抱着净汉哥跑五十米；哥赢了，我抱着圆佑跑二百米，怎么样？”

“赌什么呢。”全圆佑一边摘掉纸屑一边问，“足球？”

“胜澈哥说我跑不进前三名。”权顺荣很不服气地挺挺胸膛，“我可是十七中的老虎呀。”

“明天看咯。”

“圆佑都说能了。”权顺荣冲着崔胜澈直吐舌头。

“少臭屁了。”崔胜澈作势要踢权顺荣的屁股，被他闪开了，“明天好好拉伸噢。”

“知道啦。哥也要快点表白噢~”

07.

“圆佑会恨我吗？就是偶尔。”权顺荣把头埋进全圆佑怀里，吸了口气。他们刚从隔壁大学的庆典上回来。

“为什么？”全圆佑不太意外，但是还是这样问了。他本来觉得权顺荣今天心情不错。

“每天给做早饭，抱我出去，做午饭，抱我回来，整理花，再抱我出去，买晚饭，再给我洗澡。一天就这么过去了。”权顺荣掰着手指头，像个抱怨新生儿的年轻妈妈。“你本来能和那些大学生一样的。”

“我还是不讨厌skin ship的。”全圆佑说，“我们只不过提早实现了理想。花店不就是这样吗。”

“我问你会不会恨。”权顺荣固执地提问，像是爬山虎抓住了墙壁不肯撒手。“这样照顾花，花早就长大了。但我只是拖着你，一动不动地。”

“会，”全圆佑很诚恳地回答。

“真的？”权顺荣也不太意外，但是声音颤抖了起来。

“不恨你。恨你一生没做坏事，却要受这样的折磨。”全圆佑哽咽了一点，但是还是努力笑了。“还记得今天那个小姑娘吗？”

“问‘哥哥为什么不自己走的’那个？”权顺荣因全圆佑的声音变化堂皇了，慌张地跟着转换话题。“我的回答很棒吧？”

“‘哥哥是美人鱼，刚刚上岸还在学着走路噢。’当然了。”全圆佑抱紧了权顺荣，重复那句话。“知道我给了她什么花吗？”

“天堂鸟*？”

“哇。”全圆佑吃惊地感叹。

“都说花香看得见啦。”权顺荣推他一把，笑了。“可我更希望圆佑到光明的地方去啊。”

“得拖着你。”

08.

全圆佑拎着两个大购物袋走回屋去，想着一会儿要和权顺荣一起捏饭团就无声地低头微笑起来。

可是为什么救护车停在门前呢？

权顺荣又睡着了。确切地说，这是他睡着的第三天。但是这次全圆佑没把握他会醒过来。听警察说，他是和抢劫犯“搏斗”的时候摔下去了。什么嘛。还搏斗。

全圆佑意识到自己在哭，慌忙地站起身用手背擦擦眼泪，把手里的花塞进花瓶里。是不是他平时表现得太在意营业额了，权顺荣才会做这种事情呢？

“看到了噢。”

全圆佑晃晃脑袋。

“不是不喜欢红色的玫瑰花吗？”权顺荣的声音被面罩拦住了一半。

09.

“你说，你那天亲眼看到隔壁的老师强迫他的选手打兴奋剂？”崔胜澈嘴里的饭团快掉出来了，尹净汉嫌弃地推了推他的下巴。

“所以我就去举报他了。”权顺荣的小腿一踢一踢。

“大发。”尹净汉评论道，“怪不得被吊销教师证了。你也够大胆，噢？”

“诶——”权顺荣挥挥手，好像在说什么英雄事迹一样，“想起来了罢了。”

“真的想了挺久的。”全圆佑一边把花束递过去一边自言自语。

“现在要回去上学吗？”尹净汉把纸币推过去。

“不知道噢。”权顺荣又捏出一个饭团塞进全圆佑嘴里，“不喜欢写作业。”

10.

十点十分。

“想什么呢。”全圆佑戳戳权顺荣的脸颊肉，“真是钻钱眼里了。”

“我是觉得不能让你丧失劳动成果才这样做的！”权顺荣扬起手臂瞪大了眼睛。“况且撕扯的场景也不是毫无好处嘛。”

“知道啦。”

“医生说，是心里有同样的挣扎才能想起被迫忘记的事情，眼睛和腿才变好的！”

“是因为你选择勇敢才变好的。”全圆佑托着下巴想，“但是给我小心点，医生说肌肉还没完全恢复。”

“不给我念书还会看不见哦。”权顺荣晃荡着身体，“快去拿书啦！圆佑学长~”

“你已经做得很好了。”

“你也是。”权顺荣笑着仰起头亲亲全圆佑，“是因为你的爱情才变好的噢。”

[注：天堂鸟的花语是光明。]


End file.
